Seeing the Fallen Facade
by Stialyna
Summary: Annabath is moving in with Percy after the 'Second Giant War'. They are still in highschool, and the reason they are moving together, is because of the nightmares. They, however, didn't expect the gossipers, the unbelievers and Percy's friends to be well...shocked to see the real Percy. What happens when demigods are also revealed to Goode High by the Fates? Is there a reason?
1. Prologue

(Disclaimer: I do not own the Percy Jackson Series, but that doesn't keep me from loving it. Thanks Rick Riordan!)

* * *

**Seeing the Fallen Facade Prologue**

It was a normal day at Goode High. Well, for Percy it was. Everyone was running everywhere as what they thought was a gunman, to him was a demonic being. No. For it to actually be a demonic being it had to be one Hades's torturers, and this monster was not one of them.

A kid around his age tripped amongst the flailing bodies of panicked students and of teachers that tried to get things under control. Meanwhile, Paul, Percy's step-dad, stood passively beside him before asking his step-son a question. "Which one is it this time? Ooh, is it one of the ones you fought already?!" Maybe, passive was not the right word to describe Paul, as he looking as gleeful as a kid on Christmas morning. Paul had become used to Percy's chaotic life, and loved him for it. Without Percy, Sally wouldn't be as happy as she is now. Percy was her pride and joy. To Paul, Percy was his now too. There was just nothing that you wouldn't like about him. Well, maybe apart from the lack of finished homework. But a teenager had to have faults somewhere, right? Especially a demigod, who had one of the most greatest characters that one of the best heroes the world had ever seen.

"Paul it's a manticore. I can't really tell you much about it now. I'll see you in time for dinner? I need to pick up Annabeth after this and help her with all the moving sh-tuff." Percy grinned at Paul as if it were a usual ritual for the both of them. Which is to be expected being caught in the midst of a powerful demigod's adventure we call life.

"Ok, just don't get hurt? Your mum would _kill_ me otherwise." Paul laughed at his own joke, while Percy laughed at the absurd attempt, his step-father made at joking towards him.

Chiron having taught Percy how to manipulate the mist, snapped his fingers before commanding it to make the mortals believe that the uncalled police had come to rescue them. While doing so he managed to deflect some spikes that was continually fired by the manticore, away from the civilians. Using his left-free hand, he snapped it once more to make them see as if the 'gunman' had been obtained by a police officer, him, before saying, "I would like you to back away, go home for your own safety. We will make sure this vile man gets what he deserves...Time."

The mortals did as he suggested, though some students wanted to stay but ended being dragged by relieved teachers and friends, who just wanted to escape from the fiasco. Percy was glad, because even if he did watch some police shows, he didn't know the rest of _'whatever you say will be held against you' bit. _He only remembers that one bit, as past teachers had said similar things to him.

Now not having to worry about the people who used to make the hallways thrive with life, he slashed at the scorpion tail, hacking it until it was severed from the body it was attached to. The manticore, however, remained in the realm of the living.

"Ahhh, Perseus Jackson. Come out to play, have we?" It cackled like an old woman, to Percy's ear. _Man that guy needs to get some vocal lessons. What is he, a freaking banshee?_

"Nope, I'm not five anymore. I've grown a little taller, and know more about monsters. I think I'm more mature by now, don't you think? I can't say the same for you though, Manti." Percy threw the snide remarks towards the monster. It seemed to be the erroneous thing to do, as it just fully enraged the manticore even more.

"You're the slayer of monsters?! _Gah_! I can destroy you!"

"That's not what you said before. If I'm not mistaken, I sent you back to Hades the hard way!" Percy replied back to the manticore while they both circled each other.

The manticore couldn't strike with his tail, it was long gone. His spikes were everywhere (mainly opposite where he was as it had most of the mortals on that side of the hall, just before) - they were what the mortals thought to be bullets. Percy realised that because they were everywhere (the spikes), he could use the same trickery he used on the minotaur during the 'Battle of Manhatten'. _Gods, I've been hanging too much with Annabeth._ Percy thought. It was for the better though, they loved each other unconditionally hoped that after the second war he had been in, that he wouldn't be a part of more.

Percy started to put an attack towards Manty, and Manty took the bait. Slashing towards Manty's chest, he fainted to the right before launching himself above the manticore - using his outstretched knee as a stepping stone. _Haha, Sucka! You over extended yourself! _Moving into a defensive position, Percy just arced Riptide fast enough to deflect the oncoming attacks made by the manticore's claws.

"You're getting slow, Manty!" Percy taunted him, and continued to do so. This made the manticore mad enough to power his strength, before hitting the sword out of Percy's hand with a 'thwack'. Percy aimed for this and acted out the defenseless, tired demigod look.

"Haha, no, it is you who is slow! Behold the son of Poseidon, slain by the mighty manticore, Bathile!" The manticore screamed triumphantly before lainching himself towards our dear hero. Percy slid under the massive body, baseball style, in time to be showered by golden specks of dust. All Percy heard now was a wail of defeated-despair, before the antics and the seriousness of what the manticore said hit him with full force. He fell on his side, convulsing in laughter. _Bathile! What type of name is Bathile, for a manticore's name? Damn, that Manty sure was girly! I wonder if he has a girlfriend?_ His thoughts just set off another round of laughter for the Saviour of Olympus.

He picked himself of from the ground, before dusting himself off. Walking through the deserted hall until reaching outside of the school, Percy jumped into his blue Maserati, sports car. _Thanks for the car again, Dad. _Looking up to the heavens still, he heard a reply from Poseidon in his mind. _You're welcome, Son. Say hi to them for me? I'll see you tomorrow. _Feeling the genial presence of his father, Percy smiled and drove to an awaiting Annabeth.

* * *

**AN: **Should I carry on? Please comment, and don't be afraid of giving me criticism. Just as long as they're meant as good intentions :D


	2. Chapter 1

**(Disclaimer: **I do not own the PJO series, just my random plots!)

* * *

**Seeing the Fallen Facade: Chapter 1**

I drove my car to JFK Airport, where Annabeth stood outside the entrance tapping her left foot.

"Seaweed Brain, you're late!" she exclaimed at me.

"Yeah, I know but I got held up by a manticore." I explained.

"I figured, but you could have been faster. Let me guess, mortals were involved?"

"Uhuh. Let's go to our apartment, I'm dying to get home!"

I enveloped her in a hug and stole a kiss from her. She punched me, and gods did that hurt!

Architecture was the spoken topic during the ride home. I nodded and 'hmmed' at the right moments but really? I just liked hearing the sound of her voice after not hearing her in person for days.

I helped her take her luggage up the stairs, and her being organized, grabbed her keys to open the door.

The theme of the entire apartment was green, blue and grey. With a few white and cream thrown into the fray. Annabeth designed the interior layout, based on our personalities. We fought over a few things so mainly ended up compromising or at least decided to agree with the other person. Me to Annabeth of course.

As I helped her unpack, she talked to me about the meeting with Athena and the other Olympians, as well of her family and Camp Half-Blood. She said that Travis was thinking about giving a promise ring to Katie and I thought, _finally_. I already had proposed to Annabeth. Tyson made the ring with the sea-diamond Dad gave me. If you were to look at it at an angle, you would be able to see a faint hue of an owl and trident together. Engraved on the ring, it said "Never letting go. SB&WG Forever".

She wore it everywhere she went, including battles and when she did architecture work. Hecate charmed for the ring to return to Annabeth if she lost it. Tyson not wanting his _sister-in-law_, to be weaponless in case she lost her knife, made the ring like Riptide. Everytime she rubs the underside of her ring with her thumb, it would transform to a replica of the celestial bronze knife, Luke gave her (but with an encrusted sea-diamond). To think about it, Tyson also gave her a watch like my old one, which he replaced. We now matched.

As a gift from Dad for surviving the Second Giant War, he not only - with Athena - helped us get our apartment, but also changed the spell on Riptide to allow it to change into a ring as well. Athena not wanting to be outdone, made Wisegirl's ring to be able to change into a ruler._ I know right, who wants a freaking ruler? _It's awkward and long, it's so annoying that you snap it without even thinking.

Annabeth turned around and gave me a look that said, _I-have-bad-news_. "Uh, what?"

"Seaweed Brain, um," she bit her lip, "Gaea sort of left us a surprise before defeating her...shemadethemiststarttoclearup."

"She made what?!"

"She made the mist weaker, so now those who know a demigod can see through it easier. It hasn't started to become serious until now. The council has agreed to make the mortals adjust easier by the Fates forcing them to allow the mortals to see the adventures of their demigod. Therefore, they won't shun us, but fear us out of respect."

"Why can't they just, you know, restore the mist? Isn't Hecate the controller of it?"

"Gaea is a Primordial goddess, no regular god can usurp Gaea's power over her deed, especially when she was the one who made her sister create it."

I tried to get my head around it, but then again gods are known to be superior but weak at the same time. The sky thundered, and mentally, I shouted back towards them that it was true, or did they want to repeat the Giant War without the demigods? Her, knowing what my dumbfounded expression looked like, game me her famous look of incredulity.

"You haven't read the Iliad since Camp, have you?" She asked but seem to state it like a fact. Which it was.

I rubbed my neck sheepishly. "um, you have?" She poked her tongue out at me before getting out of the position we went into somehow, her in my lap with my arms around her.

"Oh, you'll also have to introduce yourself to the mortals again but with your titles tomorrow. I don't think they'll take it well if the Fates just showed up out of nowhere before you even tried to say anything or explain. I'm sure your friends would be mad for not knowing."

"No."

"Yes or else I won't kiss you or make you blue waffles."

"You wouldn't." I glared at her through slitted eyes.

"Try me."

She ran of stealthily like the owl she is with me on her tail. Her giggles, as I caught her, reverberated throughout the apartment. Our bedroom remained empty of presence as we soon after decided to visit Mum and Paul.

* * *

_Meanwhile - Drake's PoV_

_Hmm, _I wonder what I should do to that ADHD freak tomorrow. Jackson had it coming for stealing all the attention from the girls from me. He used to be puny and unnoticeable until he came back from that mysterious camp of his. He even somehow managed to be made swim team captain.

Sure Jackson had friends, but those other freaks and those who were in the swim team were useless and so not cool. Jasmine, my girlfriend, asked him out once. He said no, saying that he already got a girlfriend. Yeah right, she probably took a look at him before running away. Anyway, who was he, to say no to my girlfriend?

I'm captain of the football team, I'm way popular than Jackson is. The unfair thing is, Jackson is like-able without even trying, so he's popular but not at the same time.

Having the chance to join my crew and saying no? Big mistake. I made sure, Jackson, knows it everyday. Blofis can be scary, but Jackson has never said anything to his step-dad about me roughing him up everyday or giving him a hard time. Wimp.

_What to do tomorrow?_

* * *

**AN:** Sorry if this is a bit out of character, I'm trying to put chapters up but sort of lost my ideas for this story. I'm having a hard time of finding how to bring the school scene in. Please review and follow. If you think this sucks please say it in a nice way? Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 2

(**Disclaimer:** I do not own the PJO series, I do however own my horrible writing! ;)

* * *

**Seeing the Fallen Facade: Chapter Two**

This morning was a horrible one. Stepping out of the apartment building, Annabeth and I faced our first row of monsters for the day. The bad thing? Prior to waking up, both Annabeth and I felt one of _those_ omens in our dreams. So with having a bad feeling, as well as having to come clean with the few friends I had at Goode, Drake just had to be thrown in the fray.

"Move over Drake, I've got no time for this." I mumbled to him as I tried to pass to get to class.

"Jackson, what do we have here?" He said in an excited tone, as he saw Annabeth.

Annabeth felt it safe if she came with me today, in case I blow my temper from the revelation today. Uhuh, it was happening today.

"It's who, dumb ass. Now move!" My eyes flashed a darker green and he took a step back.

"Wait a minute, Jackson," he grabbed my by the collar. Before he could say anything further, Annabeth twisted both his arms behind his back. It looked painful.

"I would move if I were you." She whispered. "I'm his girlfriend, so NEVER look at me like that ever again. We are both in a bad mood today. Get lost!"

As if sensing trouble, a teacher ran towards us and threw us a glare. "What are you doing, still roaming the halls? There's assembly and Mr Threft needs to make an important announcement!"

Mr Threft was our principal. He was alright, I actually like him. Paul must be getting to me, about giving teachers a chance.

"Okay, Mr Laing. We'll go there now." I said calmly.

Grabbing Annabeth by the arm, I forced her to walk beside me as she was still glaring behind us at Drake. _Probably planning his death._ Reaching the auditorium, we took a seat at near the back that was available. Everyone was listening and looking forward. We were late, no wonder the teacher was mad at us. _Wait, doesn't that mean he was late too?_

"...message arrived by mail this morning. It contained a very disturbing information about one of our pupils. I was informed that..." Mr Threft was boring me. I tuned out but tuned right back in, as Annabeth punched me in the arm. "...a rarity is here at Goode. I have been told of the details, and whichever homeroom will be affected by this, the pupils there will find out first in English, today at first period." I paled considerably. All my friends were in that class, and I had that class right after this. I will so get a few yells from them, I won't be able to tell them beforehand.

Whispers began to erupt from the crowds about what the principal said, could possible be about. My friends knowing where Annabeth and I were sitting, as they were behind us, looked at me questioningly.

Annabeth held my hand and squeezed it for reassurance. I needed it. Looking into my eyes, her stormy grey eyes flashed with worry and acceptance, that our existence will be known. I can imagine that I held the same expression. After all we went through in the second giant war, I couldn't really bare handling anything else worrying.

As the assembly ended, I quickly went to Paul who was on the side of the isle I was on. Annabeth following me, to say hello and ask questions about what'll be happening, I reached him. Living a few years with him, he's known what the expression I had on meant.

"The gods had sent the principal a run down message. He believed it because they literally flashed in his office. Now I know you didn't want this. I wouldn't wish this on anyone, especially you two." His eyes were full of worry, and his genial smile was replaced with a frown. Bushing his hair with his hand, his other hand rested against the nape of his neck. "They told me to tell the class because of what's happening. The class will be sworn to oath on the River Styx, so that part you won't have to worry about. We have to go now."

"Wait, Paul. How...H-ho-how will they find out about me?" I asked him.

Annabeth answered my question, as Paul threw me an_ I-don't-exactly-know_ look. "Each of them will experience a very uncomfortable journey. After Paul introduces you and I, they will go into a void, where specific events of your-_our _past will be shown to them." She looked at me with absolute worry as we were then pulled to class by Paul.

* * *

"Rrrrrriiiiinnnnnngggg!" The bell rang. Time for class to start. _Oh joy_. _Can you hear the sarcasm?_

There was no spare seat that Wisegirl could sit on, so she sat on my lap. My friends took their seats and Drake and his goons walked in.

Clearing his throat, Paul or Mr. Blofis, started class. Writing against the whiteboard, he wrote 'Demigods, Gods and Greek/Latin Mythology'.

"Morning class." His face was grim as everyone quietened and listened. Annabeth leaned against my chest, trying to comfort me for what's going to happen. "You've heard what Principal Threft said. I shall tell you what it's about...We've learnt about Greek Mythology the past few years that you all have had me for, as an English Teacher and as Homeroom teacher. The myths, the legends. All the heroic feats and acts of bravery...are all true."

"That can't be, Mr. Blofis." Alexia said. She was the smartest in our class. "Th-"

"Don't interrupt me, Alexia." Paul gave her the stop signal. "As I was saying, they are real. Specifically the gods and godesses. Demigods still roam, and not just too long ago, they have helped save humanity by going into two wars. Believe me, I was there for one of them."

Silence rang threw the class like a stampede of elephants just went through it.

"Okay, say that they were real. Who's a demigod? Are you? Since you just told us you were there for one of them." Alexia just couldn't seem to keep her mouth shut. In some ways I was glad that she was interrupting so much. Hopefully, it'll be time for our next class, Maths, before he introduces me.

"No I am not a demigod. I know who is one, though. He's in this room right now, and to add to it, there is also a demigodess in our presence. My stepson, Percy Jackson and his girlfriend."

* * *

**AN:** Sorry for the long wait. Hopefully this will tide you over until I update again.


End file.
